Life of a Little Princess
by ThySwanACrow
Summary: One-shots about Albion's great hero in her younger years, told from her big brother's perspective. BROTHER SISTER FLUFF
1. I'll Help

**AN: Okey-dokey this is how it's going to work. I'm going to re-post all my little princess one-shots and put all my new ones into this one story. Summaries are going to be at the top of each chapter for each one-shot. ENJOY!(constructive criticism is welcomed and needed XD) **

**Summary:** **Logan forgot he made a promise with his little sister, Lily, to take her to Bower Lake. After hearing this, she decides to take things into her own hands.**

Logan was walking through one of the vast halls of the castle one morning on the way to his study to begin the day's paper work that was no doubt waiting for him. But while walking up the stairs his seven year old little sister, Princess Lily, nearly knocked him over when ever when she jumped up and hugged him from behind. Now, Logan knew that it was way too early in the morning for his little sister to be up and around the castle. Where were her nannies? He made a mental note to speak with her personal staff later.

He turned around and took her shoulders and asked,

"What are you doing up Lily?"

Her hair was in its usual braid and she was wearing a smile from ear-to-ear as she said,

"Don't you remember Logan? You said today you would take me to the lake!"

Logan mentally slapped himself for forgetting. He debated in his head for a moment what to do, then decided to break it to her gently that they couldn't go today,

"I'm sorry Lily but when you're King you have a lot of work to do and today I have do a lot of paper work that have to do with protecting the kingdom."

His sister's face fell and her eyes began to get watery. She stuttered,

"B-but you p-promised!"

Logan almost changed his mind right then and there to relent and go to Bower Lake with her but there was paper work demanding to be done. After all the kingdom wasn't going to run itself! It wasn't a matter of that he didn't _want _to go it was simply that he couldn't. Logan thought for a few moments before remembering Lily's little friend that was always gallivanting around the castle with. What was his name? Edward? No. Eli? Not right either. Elliot that was his name.

"Lily why don't you go play with your friend Elliot?"

The little princess sighed and replied matter-of-factly,

"Well since I've been waiting for this trip for a month Elliot didn't come to the castle today, because I thought it could be just us at the lake."

The first tear slipped out of her eye as Logan bent down, gave her a hug and told her to go play with Urchin, her puppy, in the gardens.

She gave a defeated okay and trudged off to her room to get Urchin. Logan felt horrible about not being able to go but since their mother died all the responsibilities fell on his shoulders and he just didn't have time for anything anymore. He finished his stroll to his study where he began to read over proposals and sign papers.

A few hours later the king was about to fall asleep at his desk, having finished half of the pile of papers put on his desk, when a knock on the door made him snap back up to attention. He cleared his throat then said,

"Come in."

He expected a servant to be walking in with his lunch but instead his little sister meekly peeked her head around the door while her puppy dashed into the room up to Logan, demanding to be pet by his master's brother.

"What is it Lily?" the monarch asked desperate to get back to his work and finish. She walked into the study with her arm's full of papers. They all fell out when she tried to close the door, so Logan jumped out of his chair and went to help her pick them up. When he was crouched down picking them up he noticed they were all pictures of the castle, guards, money, and houses, all signed 'Lily' at the bottom. One that alarmed him was a picture of someone that had what looked like a sword sticking out of them with an 'x' over it.

The last picture that he picked up was a picture of Lily and himself standing next to what must have been Bower Lake.

"What are these for Lily?" He asked while shuffling all the papers into a neat pile. His sister had been silent up until that point.

"Well, I went up to my room to get Urchin but once I got up there I noticed all of my colors and paper, then I remembered you said that the reason you couldn't go to the lake was that you had papers to sign for the kingdom so I decided to help. Did I do well?" She finished looking for his approval. It touched him that she had tried to help him and he felt reassured that if anything ever happened to him Albion would be in good hands. But it also scared him a little that she knew the problems going on the kingdom. He wanted to protect her from the outside world that had child labor, people starving, and people killing one another.

The king picked up the stack of papers and his sister in one fluid movement and walked over to his desk where he sat down with Lily and began asking her what all the pictures meant. She told him one meant more money for everyone, another meant more guards to protect people, the one with the man and the sword meant no one was allowed to kill anyone, and finally the picture of Lily and himself by the lake that meant that he had to take her to Bower Lake soon by order of the 'law'. He had to stop himself from chuckling.

Waking up early and drawing all these new laws must have really taken it out of the little princess because quickly after showing the last picture she fell asleep in his lap.

Logan promptly picked his sister up and began to bring her back to her room. He had almost forgotten that Urchin was in the room until the dog barked from inside the study after he closed the door. The king quickly opened the door and told the companion "Shush."

He walked all the way to her room on the other side of the castle and tucked her into bed, because he noticed it was dark outside. After tucking Lily in he muttered endearingly,

"It's not fit for the princess to be doing so much paper work." He smiled to himself before beginning his walk to the study where he would probably spend the rest of the night. Tomorrow he would be making plans to go to the lake. After all even the king couldn't break the law.

**AN: Okay! So I am putting all of my Little Princess one-shots into one big bundle so that it will be easier for my lovely readers to keep up with them! :D I'm till trying to decide on a title so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

**~XPoisonusPurpleMuseX**


	2. Nightmares

**Summary:**** Logan is alerted that Princess Lily had a nightmare, he tries to comfort her and tells her it' nothing.**

Logan had just finished his lunch when one of his sister's nannies burst into the room with a worried look on her face. He jumped out of his chair at the small table and asked worriedly,

"What happened?"

The woman gave a curtsy and said fast,

"Well, your majesty, this morning when I went to Princess Lily's room she wasn't in her bed. I looked all over the room until I heard sniffling under her bed." She paused and took a breath before continuing,

"I went over and looked under it and she was curled up against the wall under the bed to where my arm could barely reach, with her back to me. When I reached my arm under to get her the princess's dog nipped my finger.

When I asked what was wrong she said she wouldn't talk to me and that she would only talk to you."

Logan gave a tiny sigh of relief to hear that his dear sister wasn't hurt. But he still wouldn't allow her to lay under a bed all day sad. So without another word to the nanny Logan walked briskly out of the room toward the princess's room.

While walking through the halls out to the garden he got many salutes from guards and was greeted by many noble men but he didn't pay them any attention. He fast-walked up the stairs that led to Lily's room and opened the door. The king was silent for a moment and did indeed hear sobbing coming from under the bed. When walking to the bed he passed Lily's desk where she drew and saw a picture of a woman with a crown on her head. It must have been their mother, Sparrow. She had died a few months ago and he guessed Lily must have missed the old queen very much.

After looking at the picture he finally reached the bed and said,

"Lily it's me, your brother, why don't you come out?"

He was answered by a small voice,

"Why can't you come down here?"

Logan thought for a moment then bent down and looked under the bed. What he saw was the little princess laying curled up and facing him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her companion, Urchin, was lying protectively in front of her. There was no way he was going to fit under the bed so he told her,

"Sister I can't fit under here. Can you tell me what's made you so upset?"

Upon hearing her big brother couldn't come under and comfort her she began to scoot out from under the bed. Logan stood up and stepped back to give her room to wiggle out. Once out she ran up to him and hugged him. He picked his small sister up while she sobbed into his chest.

"I-I had a horrible nightmare!" She said

Logan sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair,

"What happened in it?" He asked, curious about what had made her so upset.

"W-well you were in it and so was mommy," She hiccupped and continued,

"There was a h-horrible thing it chased us through a sandy p-place."

He gently urged her on by saying,

"Okay, what happened next?"

She stopped sobbing a little and said,

"A while after we were running mommy said she was tired and I yelled at her to keep running but she didn't. When she stopped this black ooze seemed to eat her u-up!" The poor thing started sobbing again. Logan rubbed her back and said calming words. After a minute she composed herself enough to keep talking,

"While we were running all these little shadow creatures rose up out of the sand and began attacking us! You stopped running and drew a sword and began to attack them. I-I didn't want to l-leave you so I stopped running,

I punched and kicked them with you but after a while you were overcome by them then the black ooze ate you up t-to!" She took a deep trembling breath then finished,

"I began running again but while I was running everything got dark and then I couldn't see at all. Once I couldn't see I heard something laughing at me. I-it was a horrible sound Logan!"

That must have been a truly terrifying nightmare the king thought to himself while trying to comfort his little sister. He murmured into her hair,

"It's okay Lily it's not like anything like those monsters really exist…"

If only he knew how wrong he was.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism would be wonderful! Also, I AM searching for a beta reader, so if you are interested PM me! **

**~XPoisonusPurpleMuseX **


	3. It Wasn't the Puppy Dog's Eyes

**Summary:**** Lily brings a furry friend back with her from Brightwall. She makes the mistake of trying to hide it from her brother, Logan.**

Logan was notified by one of the castle staff that his sister, Lily, had gotten back from Brightwall with her little friend, Elliot. They had gone to the small town to visit Brightwall Academy to get some book the princess needed to read. Logan, at first, had refused to let his six year old sister go, after all Brightwall was a good three days journey by wagon. But the little princes had been relentless in her quest to get out of the castle, and eventually after much asking, pleading, and even a few tears, Logan agreed to let her go, but not without two guards and her friend.

Logan looked in front of a mirror in his study and quickly straightened up before walking out the room to see Lily.

When he got to the main room he found that his sister wasn't there. Only the guards that escorted her to Brightwall and back were present. They gave him salutes while the king asked,

"Where is Princess Lily?"

The one on the right replied quickly,

"She went to straight to her room with Master Elliot when they got out of the carriage, your majesty."

Logan thought that was rather odd but shook it off and began to walk through the halls and garden to his sister's room. Once there he knocked on the door. Lily's friend Elliot opened the door. He was giggling and still looking inside when he opened and didn't notice Logan until the king impatiently cleared his throat. Elliot began to turn his head and say hello until he noticed who it was. He quickly threw an alarmed glance into the room, stepped outside, and closed the door to Lily's room.

"H-hello your majesty!" He stammered while straightening up outside the door. Guilt was plainly written all over his face. Logan gave a small wave and began to push past the smaller boy to the door. Elliot quickly stepped back and said quickly,

"Y-you're majesty I wouldn't go in there. I was just l-leaving because Lily is going to sleep." He looked satisfied with what he said. He waited for the king to turn around and leave before he moved a step. Logan knew that he was lying but decided it would be easier to pretend he was walking away instead of confronting the poor boy who was obviously intimidated by him.

At the bottom of the stair's Logan turned into the library while Elliot walked into the royal kitchen. The clever king waited a few moments before swiftly walking back up the stairs.

Once he reached the outside of the princess's room again he put his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. The first thing he heard was his sister laughing. Well that wasn't that suspicious he thought to himself. He was about to pass it off as Lily wanting some alone time but right before he took his ear from the door her heard a barking noise.

The monarch straightened up and knocked lightly on her door. Everything went quite for a moment then his sister said,

"Just a moment please!"

Logan impatiently tapped his foot on the ground while he heard Lily mumbling something quietly on the other side of the door.

A moment later Lily opened the door and poked her head out. She quickly looked up and smiled,

"Brother!" she exclaimed while giving him a hug. Logan hugged back then said,

"Why don't we go into your room and you tell me what happened on your trip?"

The princess's smile disappeared for a moment and her face flushed but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Sure!" She said grabbing his hand and leading him into her room.

Logan sat on her bed and slyly surveyed the room while pulling his sister onto his lap. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but that didn't stop his suspicions. Lily chattered excitedly about how Brightwall was so pretty and that she was so excited to get her book.

A few minutes later she was retelling a little 'adventure' she and Elliot had in town.

"… And then we had to help him round up the chickens! It wa-"

_Thump._

Logan tuned her sister out and listened. He had sworn he heard a light thump sound coming from under the bed.

_Thump._

This time something thumped against his boot. He looked down and saw what looked like a black tail sticking out from under the bed. He tapped Lily on the shoulder and said jokingly,

"I think a more interesting story would be you explaining what **that** is." Pointing to the tail still protruding from under the bed. The princess followed Logan's finger. Her eyes grew wide and her face was pale when she pointed and said,

"Y-you mean t-that?"

"Yes I mean that." Her brother said getting up and setting Lily on the ground. As if on cue a little black and white collie scampered out from under the bed and jumped at the princess. Lily replied,

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice that… What gave it away?"

Logan chuckled and said,

"Let's just say that your friend should really get better at lying."

She nervously patted the dog and said,

"Well since the ca- well in this case dog is out of the bag I want to know. Can I keep it?" Lily finished her eyes getting wide and pleading. Logan thought and was weighing the pros and cons. He thought on one hand the dog would offer his dear sister a companion but on the other what if this dog had rabies? Or what if it got mean and began to bite? While he was contemplating the princess bent down and made the collie's face look up at Logan,

"Pleeease Logan? Look you can't say no to this face!" She said gesturing to the puppies head. Logan thought for another moment then said,

"Fine. You can keep it but you will have to train him and make sure he gets played with." Lily's eyes lit up and she practically jumped over to Logan while hugging him and saying,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I knew the puppy dog's face would work. Logan smiled and muttered to himself,

"It wasn't the puppy dog's face that won me over."

**AN: Hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Cupcake Thief

**Summary:** **Lily is told that she can't have a cupcake by her brother, but she just won't take no for an answer.**

Logan was worriedly stalking around the castle wanting to make sure everything was perfect for the foreign delegates arrival. He had already made three complete circuits around the castle grounds and it wasn't even noon yet! All of this stalking around the castle could make a monarch thirsty so once he got to the royal kitchen in his rounds he stayed there to get a drink. He told the chef, who was eager to please his majesty, that he just wanted a glass of water. The chef's shoulders sagged a tiny bit, a little disappointed not to be able to flaunt his cooking skills to the king, but he hurried off to get the drink.  
>While waiting for his drink Logan waltzed over to the counter that contained the cupcakes for the delegates.<br>These were no ordinary cupcakes they were the best in Albion, perhaps even the world. There were four of them, one for each of the delegates.  
>The cupcakes took a grand total of eight days to make. They were chocolate flavored, the chocolate imported from some exotic corner of the world. The top of the pastries had white icing concocted from an old recipe found deep in the royal library. To top it all off the cupcakes had edible gold in the shape of leaves on the icing.<br>Logan's mouth watered just thinking about it. A moment later the chef came back with his water and The king took a grateful sip of it and began to leave the massive kitchen.  
>Before he was out the door Logan was almost knocked down by a rambunctious little collie followed by his seven year old sister Lily. The monarch's hand darted out and stopped Lily from running. He told her with a small frown on his face,<br>"Lily you shouldn't be running in the castle. We can't risk to break anything before the delegates get here."  
>She didn't seem to hear any of it though. She was to busy staring at the delicious looking cupcakes in the counter.<br>Logan face-palmed when he realized he had forgot to get them to order a cupcake for his sister! She was still staring wide-eyed at the pastries when she asked quietly,  
>"Logan... Can I have one?"<br>The king was angry with himself for not getting his dear baby sister one but there was nothing he could do about it now. He told swiftly told her no and watched Lily leave before resuming his pacing around the castle.  
>In one of the long halls he scolded a maid for missing a spot while dusting the armor then continued into the dining room where the king decided not to bother anyone and fix one of the places at the table where someone had mixed up where to put the utensils.<br>He had made it back all the way around to the kitchen again when something caught his eye.  
>All of the cupcakes were MISSING. He stared for a moment then got furious. He would only BEAT but possibly execute the maid or chef or whoever did it. His face turned red with anger as he glanced around the kitchen trying to weed out the cupcake thief.<br>He walked up to the chef who was busily cooking at the stove when Logan said with authority,  
>"Chef did you notice that something VERY important is missing from your fine kitchen?"<br>The chef went rigid and turned around oblivious to what could possibly be wrong. It was obvious he had no clue so the king angrily pointed to the empty plate sitting on the counter.  
>The chef immediately began to fumble for something to say,<br>"W-w-well your m-majesty I assure y-you I have no clue who t-took the cupcakes! Surely no one in my kitchen!"  
>Logan's expression must have been fierce because fear was plain in the chef's eyes.<br>The king abruptly turned from the chef and went to investigate further into who took the pastries. He asked four maids and co-chefs until he came into one maid with blonde hair in a tight braid who actually gave her some useful information.  
>"W-well your majesty little princess Lily came in here about an hour and a half after you left and asked me for a plate with a cover. She said she wanted to play kitchen or something like that in her room. So I gave her what she wanted, but before she left she said she needed some real food and she told me to go get her some from the pantry, which I did, but when I came back she was gone! I thought it was rather peculiar but then shook it off, children you know have the attention-span of a hobbe."<br>The kings eyes grew wide with tue realization that it was his own sister who had taken them! Even after he had specifically told her NOT to. His mouth turned down in a small frown and he left the maid without even saying a 'thank you'.  
>An angry Logan quickly marched up to his sister's room that had laughter and crashing sounds coming from inside.<br>He knocked and without waiting for an answer let himself in. What he found inside was comical.  
>Princess Lily obviously on a sugar-high was bouncing up and down in her bed with Urchin on the ground next to the bed barking and jumping around enthusiastically. His sister was yelling something about Chicken Chasers and Ducks. She squealed when she saw Logan walk in and gaily jumped of the bed and ran to her desk. Her feet wee bare and the princess' hair was down and in a mess, and she had chocolate crumbs and white icing smeared around her lips. She scribbled some stuff on a paper then quickly skipped over to Logan.<br>"I'VE DONE IT!" She screamed while frantically pointing to the paper in he small hands.  
>"How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" she jammed the paper at his chest while continuing,<br>"I GOT IT! THE ANSWER IS 42!"  
>Logan had try hard to not bust out laughing partly because of how absurd the question was and because Lily didn't even know how to add yet! He looked down at the paper and saw a bunch of scribble written crazily across the page. Lily started rapidly spinning in circles then lost her balance and fell one the ground at Logan's feet. He tried hard to keep a straight face and be angry with her but he just couldn't do it! He began to laugh while thinking about how he was going to have a hilarious story to share with the delegates later that night.<p>

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this silly one! XD**


	5. A Very Fable Christmas

**Summary:** **It's Christmas time in Albion, and Logan forgot to get his baby sister a Christmas present!**

It was around 10:30 am on a cold December day in Albion. Castle Fairfax was covered in a light blanket of pure white snow. The morning light made the snow glitter and turned the scene into a surreal landscape. It was beautiful. Logan, king of Albion, thought while looking into the large castle garden. His mother, Queen Sparrow, loved mornings like this and used to wake up early and wander the garden before starting her day... Sighing he scratched his chin and walked to the large dining room to have brunch. His meal was uneventful and once he was done the king decided to bring his plate straight to the kitchen himself before going to his office to work.

He sauntered into the huge royal kitchen to see his little sister, Princess Lily, making something at one of the counters with her nanny. Curious about what she was making, Logan walked up to the counter to inspect closer.

"Hi Logan!" Lily exclaimed while running up to him and hugging him.

"Hello Lily." The king said while chuckling then inquired, "What are you making?" The Princess left his grasp and pranced back to the counter, her loose brown hair bouncing.

"I'm making cookies for Santa Hobbe of course!" Logan froze. He had completely forgotten that today was Christmas! Lily seemed to forget he was there and just went back to baking. Damn! Logan knew Santa Hobbe wasn't real and such, but Lily didn't know that. The problem was Logan didn't get her any presents! It had always been his mother who bought the gifts. He quickly turned on his heel and went to his office. The king got to his office in no time since everyone made way for him. He sat at his desk and laced his fingers together trying to think of what to do.

After a while of sitting in silence Logan still had absolutely no idea what to get his seven year old sister for Christmas! He decided to call in her nanny and see if she knew. He sent a servant to go get her and sat in brooding silence until there was a knock on the big wooden doors to his study.

"Come in." He said. The big doors swung inward and a woman with a dress on walked in. She curtsied and said,

"You sent for me your majesty?"

"Yes, you're Princess Lily's nanny, so I thought you would know what she wanted for Christmas."

The nanny gave a nervous laugh and quickly said,

"Um, your majesty she has a list made for Santa Hobbe but she won't let anyone see it because she thinks its bad luck." Annoyed, Logan closed his eyes,

"Well, do you know where she keeps the list?" The poor nanny was now staring at her feet,

"No, your majesty, she always keeps it hidden somewhere in her room." Logan knew he was going to have to take drastic measures to get this list. With a wave of his hand the king dismissed the nanny then began to formulate a plan…

A few hours later Logan emerged from his study armed with an idea on how to get the list. He walked purposefully through the halls of the castle and asked one of the guards if they had seen his little sister.

"I have seen her, your majesty; she just walked into the library about a half an hour ago. She said something about finding a Christmas book before bed." Logan nodded then stalked into the library, scanning the room for Lily. He found her curled up in a big chair with a large leather bound book in her small hands. He walked over and watched as her snapped up from the book and focused on him. Instantly her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"Hello brother!" Moving closer Logan saw the book's title, _The Legend of Santa Hobbe_. He smiled and greeted his baby sister. The king now had a new idea. Logan smiled and asked,

"Lily would you like to go to your room and let me read that book to you?" She smiled sweetly and jumped up from her seat while clutching the book to her chest.

"Yes I would love that!" Lily said while jumping up and down. They both strolled out of the library in silence and walked outside, where it was now dark, and the moon was just beginning to rise. The siblings walked up the stairs to Lily's room and then quickly walked inside to escape the cold. Lily yawned and climbed into her bed. Logan walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and brought it to the side of her bed. While bringing the chair he noticed the cookies and milk were sitting on her dresser next to a little pine tree decorated with small ornaments. The king smiled to himself as he sat down in the big chair making himself comfortable.

Lily sat up in her bed and gave Logan the big book, then quickly snuggled up under the warm covers. The king flipped to the first pages of the book and began reading.

"_There once was a hobbe who used to be a small child, until a big nasty hobbe stole him away from his parents and siblings. When the hobbe was a child he had loved toys very much, but was not greedy for them like most children._

"_One day the hobbe saw his siblings and saw that they were sad because all of their toys were broken. Seeing this made the hobbe sad and he decided he would make toys for them. It took him a year to make all of the toys, and he brought the toys to his siblings on the night he was stolen from his family…"_

Looking over Logan saw his little sister had fallen fast asleep. He smiled and rose from the chair. The king out the book down on the chair and then began to search for the list. While searching he wondered how his mother had done this every year. Logan checked her desk, under the bed, and even in her drawers! About to abandon the search, Logan began to walk defeated towards the door. While walking to the door he saw a piece of paper sticking out from a book on a table near the window. He decided that checking if it was the fabled list wouldn't hurt so he walked over to it and opened the book to the spot that had the loose page.

The king gave a triumphant and surprised smile when he saw that on the top of the paper it said "Dear Santa Hobbe," His eyes scanned the paper and quickly read what his little sister wanted. His heart grew warm after he finished the letter which read,

"_Dear Santa Hobbe,_

_I miss my mommy so much, and I know it's too much to ask for her to come back, so I thought of something easier for you. I know your busy, but if you could I would like to ask that my brother, Logan, would not have so much work and that he would be able to spend more time with me. He has been so busy lately and I just want him to be happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

_P.S. A pony wouldn't hurt either."_

Logan had to restrain himself from laughing at the last bit, while he quickly put the note in his pocket. He moved towards the plate of cookies and took one in his hand then took a bite from another. After that he quickly gulped down the milk and left the room in a hurry. In minutes the king was off to find a man who would be willing to sell him a pony on Christmas Eve.

**AN: Did yah like it? I made up Santa Hobbe because I thought it would sound better then just saying Santa Clause! XD Well, Merry late Christmas, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Thank you, and Come Again

**A/N: Thank you my lovely readers for reading! Well, on with the story! By the way, I'm still searching for a beta so, if you're interested PM me or leave it in a review**

**Summary:**** Logan is frantically looking for his sealing stamp, and a certain someone knows where it is. **

Logan sighed, already bored of signing papers even though he was just getting back to his office after lunch. He plodded over to his desk then plopped down onto his huge chair. The king looked down and saw that the pile of papers on the desk had grown since the last time he had been there. Massaging his forehead with his thumb and fore finger he, slowly picked up his pen and began the tedious task of signing all the papers.

It was hours later, and Logan triumphantly put the last paper on his desk. The last thing the king had to do was put his seal next to his signature, then he'd be free for the rest of the night! His hand roved over the desk to where his seal should have been, but he found only empty space. Now, Logan knew he had put it down in that exact spot before he went lunch. So, unless it magically grew legs and walked out of his office, it should be there. Logan's fist clenched when the thought that somebody may have taken it came into his mind. The king rose from his desk then stuck his head out of the door.

"JASPER!"

Logan kept his head poking out of his office until he saw the old butler scurrying down the hall. The king ushered him into his office then closed his door.

"How can I help, your majesty?" Jasper gave a bow then stared at Logan, awaiting orders.

"Do you have any idea what happened with my sealing stamp?"

Jasper stared blankly at the monarch.

"No, your majesty, I haven't been in this part of the castle all day!"

Logan rubbed his face with his gloved hand and sighed.

"Never mind. Is dinner ready yet?"

"I should think so your majesty, in fact I should probably go over see everything for dinner. Will you be dining in your study again tonight?"

Logan didn't see the need to since he couldn't finish signing his papers.

"No, I'll be eating in the dining hall."

"Yes, your majesty. Young princess Lily will be excited to have you."

Logan sighed then waved the butler out. He trudges to his room and straightened up for dinner, then walked to the large dining hall. He sat down at the table and began picking at his salad when his little sister burst into the room holding a small stack of papers. Logan stood up and hugged his sister and greeted her.

"Look Logan! Take one of these!" The seven year old shoved one of the papers into her brother's chest. He took it in his hands and read it. The paper was covered with colorful swirls and said 'Lily's General Store' on it. Around the words there was a picture of a crown, boots, what looked like a bag of apples, and- Wait, was that a stamp? Logan looked at it long and hard for a moment.

"Lily... What is that?" He pointed to the drawing on the paper. She grinned, happy her brother asked.

"That's one of the things at my store! Would you like to buy it?" Logan nodded slowly and his sister took him by the hand and began dragging him to the sword play room.

She had a tiny table set up near the fireplace that said 'Lily's General Store' on it and there was a box behind it. She let go of his hand and scurried to the table and stood behind it. Lily threw on a little apron, that she used to paint with.

"Hello sir! What would you like today?" Logan decided it would be best to play along and asked.

"Um, do you have any stamps?" Lily grinned then began digging in her box.

"I'm glad you asked! I have lots and lots of stamps!" The princess proceeded to pull out at least ten different stamps. Logan saw multiple ones that looked like his and he asked her to turn them over. One had a horse on it, another a butterfly, then right in the middle of the stamps was the one Logan was looking for.

"I think I want this one." He picked up his sealing stamp and was about to walk away until his sister shrieked.

"THIEF! YOU HAVEN'T PAYED FOR THAT!" The sound nearly busted his eardrums and he felt Lily jump onto his back and put him in a head lock.

"Oh right I almost forgot!" He unhooked her arms and set her on the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest and had a scowl on her face as Logan dug in his pockets.

"Here." He handed her one gold coin. She stared at it in her hands and said angrily.

"This is NOT the price, take a look at the price on my sign." Logan walked back to the sign and rolled his eyes. He saw that all stamps were... 200 gold coins! That was outrageous! If real shop owners charged this all of Albion would go bankrupt! He turned around and saw Lily was blocking his path.

"Hold on I need to get more money for this." Logan was about to walk away but Lily grabbed his arm and took the seal from his hand.

"You can have this when you pay for it." The little princess said defiantly. Logan's face turned red with anger at the stubborn girl, but he just stomped away to go get the gold coins. The king came back a few minutes later, still having trouble believing that he was being scammed by his own baby sister. He found her sitting behind her little table swinging her legs back and forth.

"Here's your money, now can I _please_ have the stamp?" He slapped the cold coins on the table and watched Lily count it all. After finishing she had a sweet smile on her face and handed him the seal.

"Thank you and come again." Was what Logan heard when walking back to his office.


End file.
